


24. Waxplay

by Clefaiiiry



Series: Nina does a Kink Meme (idk if i'll finish) [7]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Blindfolds, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Enthusiastic Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Light Bondage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex, Waxplay, they love each other okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 09:03:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20355919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clefaiiiry/pseuds/Clefaiiiry
Summary: For Anon.





	24. Waxplay

**Author's Note:**

> Viktor is trans and his downstairs is referred to as cunt and clit. If this makes you uncomfortable click away now.

Few things really surprised Viktor anymore, but his boyfriend was a never ending source of bewilderment. That’s how they ended up sitting naked on the bed with a box of candles between them and a bundle of rope in his hands.

“I am certain that you need to hold it higher than this,” Viktor said, lifting the candle just an inch higher than where Jayce had left him.

“It isn’t as intense if you hold it that high,” Jayce whined like the brat he was. Viktor responded by flicking his nose.

“I am not causing any serious damage.”

“You won’t! It’s not directly against the skin so I’ll be fine!”

Viktor rose an eyebrow.

“You promise?”

“I promise.”

“What is your safeword?”

“Mercury.”

Satisfied, Viktor pressed a kiss to his cheek and carefully pushed him into lying down on the towel they’d spread out earlier.

Jayce held both hands together above his head, wrists crossed, and Viktor tired them to the headboard, taking a little longer than necessary to secure each knot. 

“Do you wish to be blindfolded?”

Jayce grinned. “Please.”

Viktor lifted his head slightly to slide the fabric underneath and tied it into place. He pulled away, but only after pressing their foreheads together for a moment.

“Are you ready?” Viktor’s voice came from somewhere above him.

Jayce scoffed. “You’re not supposed to warn me,” he said, flexing his hands in the ropes. Viktor only hummed, bed creaking as he shifted and pulled himself closer.

And then… nothing. The only sound was Jayce’s breathing, slow and heavy with anticipation. He squirmed in the sheets, feeling his cheeks grow hotter with every second.

“Heh, y-you backing out on me?” He said, hoping it didn’t sound as awkward as he felt.

Then a stab of heat hit his stomach.

“Fuck! Oh, oh fuck…” he panted, every muscle tensing at full alert.

Viktor chuckled, giving Jayce a moment to recover before tilting the candle once more. The heat shot through his system so harshly that Jayce arched his back, tossing his head back with a ragged moan.

“Fuck, baby- God-”

Viktor kept going, trailing the wax across his stomach, up his chest, dangerously close to a nipple. Jayce curled his toes and bit his lip hard enough to draw blood, straining against the ropes. 

Minutes passed before Jayce was thrashing against the restraints with high-pitched, pitiful whines. He was shaking, puffing his breaths with the exertion.

“God I- Fuck, baby, I can’t-”

“Do you need to take a break?” Viktor asked. Not so much a question, but an order. Jayce nodded anyway, flopping slack and limp against the bed.

“Holy shit,” Jayce wheezed, squeezing his eyes shut.

Viktor ran a hand through his hair, smiling as Jayce leaned into the touch. “Too much?”

His blindfold was soaked with tears, a line of drool escaping the corner of his mouth, cock leaking against his belly, twitching with interest as Viktor trailed his free hand down to give him a few teasing strokes.

Jayce shook his head. “God, no, no, it was good- real good.” He let out a gasp, lifting his hips as if to prove his point. “Can I  _ please  _ fuck you?”

Suddenly the hand in his hair was gone and Jayce whined at the loss.

“I’m not sure, have you earned it?”

Instinct screamed ‘ _ yes God, yes I’ve earned it, please I can’t take it anymore, _ ’ but then the heat of the candle returned, right above his pec. The little whimper that came from his throat was miserable.

“N-No,” he muttered, and was instantly rewarded with another white hot shock, enough to make him cry out.

“It’s okay, Jayce, you only need to wait a little longer, okay? You can do that for me, can’t you?”

Jayce nodded frantically. “Mm-hm.”

“Good boy.”

The praise was almost as intense as the heat dancing over his skin, drawing out another moan.

Viktor was never one for aesthetic - so long as something worked who cared what it looked like? - but the way the wax dried against Jayce’s skin was utterly mesmerising. He hadn’t really been going for any sort of pattern or design, but he almost wished he had. The steady drip of wax would have been relaxing if Jayce weren’t being such a drama queen writhing and making a mess of the towel below.

Not like Viktor was complaining, not with the growing ache between his legs.

One particularly large drop had Jayce scream and grit his teeth.

“Please, V-Viktor, can I fuck you? Please, I-”

Viktor smirked, blowing out the candle and placing it to one side. He trailed a hand down Jayce’s side, marvelling at how the muscles twitched and shook.

His wrists were untied and Viktor eased his arms down, rubbing them gently, planting little kisses to the red marks on each.

“You did so well,” he murmured against the skin, straddling his waist and touching their noses together, “I think you’ve earned your reward.”

He pulled away the blindfold, heart swelling at the dazed look that crossed Jayce’s expression as he recovered.  _ On occasion, he was actually quite cute- _

Jayce pushed to sit up, grunting at how his head swam at the sudden shift. Viktor bundled his arms around him, marvelling at the heat radiating from Jayce’s skin. He picked at some of the hardened wax on his chest, chuckling at the gasp it brought forth.

Viktor took Jayce’s cock, earning a sweet little mewl as he teased the slit with his thumb.

“C’mooon,” Jayce whined, pawing uselessly at Viktor’s thigh.

He dragged the head against his dripping cunt, sighing at the sensation. Viktor would have spent another minute or two toying with him if Jayce didn’t take his hips, nails digging in hard enough to bruise.

“Baby, please,” Jayce begged, choking on a sob. 

Viktor decided to be merciful and eased himself down with a low, drawn out groan.

“God, Jayce,” he sighed, head dropping to his boyfriend’s shoulder as he worked his way down. Once he was inside fully, Jayce barely gave him a moment to breathe before he was grinding his hips up.

“You’re so tight, baby,” he groaned, pushing him back on the bed. Jayce propped himself above him, panting for a second before leaning in to capture his lips. Viktor took the opportunity to drag his nails down his chest, wax crumbling away in his nails. The sensation left Jayce shaking, panting hard against his lips.

When he pulled back, the two took a second to catch their breath. Jayce’s eyes were hazy, damp hair stuck to his forehead, skin so beautifully painted in blue wax and red marks.

“I love you,” he breathed. Viktor couldn’t muster the words to respond, but he linked his fingers with Jayce’s and smiled.

Then he started moving, each thrust hard and deep and drawing a gasp from Viktor every time. He screwed his eyes shut, a squeak escaping his throat as Jayce toyed with a nipple.

“God-” Viktor sobbed, hand dipping between his legs to rub his throbbing clit.  _ He was already so close- _

“You’re so- aah, so pretty, baby,” Jayce groaned, starting to lose his rhythm, hips moving in sloppy uneven jerks, squeezing his chest roughly, “c-can I cum inside you?”

Viktor couldn’t speak, hooking a leg over his waist and forcing him closer with a desperate nod. Jayce groaned, the lewd sounds between them nearly drowned out by his endless babbling,

“Fuck, you’re so pretty, so fuckin’- God, so tight. I’ll fill you up real fuckin’ good- Sh-Shit, b-babe- Viktor, I-”

Jayce was always loud when he came, hanging his head with a long groan, shoving himself as deep as he could. Viktor could hardly breathe, his hips stuttering upwards as he moved the hand at his clit faster and faster until he came with a long sigh, slumping back just in time of Jayce to collapse on top of him, humping weakly into his twitching heat, a stream of curses tumbling from his lips.

“God, baby, I love you, I love you so much-”

Viktor wheezed, pressing a kiss to his forehead and squirming beneath him.

“You’re heavy,” he grumbled, “get off.”

“Awwh, baby, but I’m cosy,” Jayce whined, peppering kisses across Viktor’s face. He grunted, hoping he could pass of the rising heat in his cheeks as an aftermath of his orgasm.

_ Not like you haven’t been together years anyway- _

Slowly, oh so slowly, Jayce pulled out, marvelling at the mess that leaked from Viktor’s cunt.

“Holy shit,” he murmured, trailing a thumb through the mix of cum and slick. Viktor squeaked, hands flying to cover his mouth, back arching from the oversensitivity.

“Don’t be- mmh, filthy!” he scolded, but Jayce was already shifting down on the bed, fingers prodding at his hole, licking his lips.

“God please, baby, lemme clean you up.”

Viktor pawed at his arm with a weak shake of his head. “Not tonight, I’m far too tired,” he sighed, “and you’re still a mess.”

Jayce glanced down at his chest, still a mess of wax and scratches, and laughed, as if he’d forgotten they were even there. “Oh, yeah you really did a number on me, huh?”

Viktor hummed with a poorly hidden smirk.

“Time for the, urh, less sexy part...”

**Author's Note:**

> This one is technically for Lew buuut... I feel like the Pyke/Ezreal was more his jam so I mean, he can take his pick *shrug*
> 
> Trans Viktor? Making a return? More likely than you'd think.
> 
> This was proof-read at midnight running on like, zero sleep so urh sorry you had to read that lmao.
> 
> This was prompt 24 on my [Kink Prompt Template.](https://clefaiiiry.tumblr.com/post/185726570437/remind-me-when-i-get-home-after-my-split-i-have-a)


End file.
